Carrots and Blueberries
by Dominus Lucario
Summary: The story of Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde working together in the ZPD and dealing with growing feeling for each other. Wildehopps lemons ahead. Do not read if under legal age to read mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Judy's POV**

I moaned and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock as it blared in my face. I would have just left it running but I found out the hard way to not let my neighbours get woken up at 4am. That was a lot of money used for wall repairs that day. I practically slumped out of bed and wandered over to my neatly folded uniform to put it on the small wooden desk. I was still half asleep so I decided to have a sit down for a minute before I got changed. The back 2 legs promptly snapped sending me sprawling to the ground. I lay on the hard wooden floor staring up at the ceiling for a moment. "I need a new place" I said to myself.

After a while I picked myself up and got changed into my uniform. As I did every day I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure it was flawless. As it was everyday it was pointless as it always was. On the way out I grabbed my keys and phone. Out of habit I nearly grabbed the fox repellent but I had gotten rid of it after the night howler case while Nick was away at the academy.

Nick. I glanced back at the clock. 5:15 . Oh gosh Nick would already be waiting for me. I ran out of the door and made my way out of the Pangolin Arms. As I expected Nick was already outside leaning against the police cruiser we shared sipping on coffee like he does every day. "Morning Carrots" he said handing me a cup of coffee giving me his usual smug grin. Seeing that grin normally didn't do anything but today it made my knees feel weak and I felt my face heat up. I was feeling a bit confused but I took the coffee gratefully and got in the car. Nick climbed in after me and started the car up. He normally drove because of size difference and awkwardness of reaching the pedals. I sipped at my coffee feeling the warmth move its way across my body. I leaned back on the seat and put an arm over my eyes as we drove along. "Rough night fluff?" Nick asked not taking his eyes off the road.

I just groaned in response, he seemed to get the message and we carried on driving. I gently moved my arm so I could peek at Nick, he looked like he did every day in his uniform. Smart, professional, handsome... Wait what? Handsome? Where did that come from? I peered at him again. I had never really thought about it before but looking at him now he really was a handsome fox. I quietly groaned again as I remembered what had kept me awake last night.

I had actually been kept awake because I had dreamt about Nick. We had been on duty but Nick had taken me to an ice cream shop in Tundratown which was famous for its range of different fruit and vegetable flavoured ice creams. He had gotten a large Blueberry Blast cone and I got a smaller Crazy Carrot flavour. We went and sat back in the car and ate our ice creams. Being the food devouring monster that he is he finished his cone way before I did. I was watching a group of young polar bears playing in a park out of the window. I felt Nick tapping me on the shoulder so I turned to him to find his face inches away from mine. I was as surprised as he was that I didn't flinch or turn away. We simply stared at each other for a few moments before he leaned forward more and kissed me.

I pushed the image out of my head. No, I wouldn't think about it anymore. It would just mess up the friendship. Besides since when had a fox and a bunny been a couple? It had never really happened before as far as I knew. There was nothing against predator and prey couples but they were always stigmatised. But still... I looked at Nick again and felt my face growing hot again. I couldn't even control it anymore, it was just happening by itself now.

The car pulled into the precinct car park and we got out and began walking towards the station. Nick seemed unusually spritely today as he was moving even quicker than I was and he seemed to almost have a literal spring to his step. I fell behind slightly as we reached the stairs. For some reason he moved in front of me so I was at eye level with his... well... rear. I quickly looked away before more images came to mind and moved to the side and sped up slightly so I was level with Nick.

"What's up today? You seem weirdly happy for this early in the morning" I asked him turning to face him.

He looked back at me and... was he blushing? "Am I? I hadn't really noticed. I guess I'm just excited to see what donuts Clawhauser has today" He replied giving a little chuckle but it seemed almost forced and nervous. I was a bit puzzled but I didn't press the issue. We walked through the glass doors of Precinct 1 and was immediately greeted with a "HEY THERE GUYS" from Clawhauser sat at his desk waving us over frantically like he was trying to shake a spider off his paw. We both stepped up to the desk a bit nervously, slightly worried he was going to show us another Gazelle dancing app. He immediately shoved a wrapped up present towards us giggling to himself. Nick took the gift and we both looked at each other confused and then turned our gazes to Clawhauser who was trying his best to not burst out in laughter. "Erm what is this Ben?" Nick asked.

Clawhauser just responded with more repressed laughter. With a slight amount of dread Nick stepped over to my side and began peeling back the paper. He lifted the contents out to reveal a picture in a frame. I recognised the picture. It was a selfie that Nick took of the both of us after his academy graduation. We were both in out uniforms and beaming at the camera, I don't quite remember why but I had wrapped my arms around his neck and was giving him a kind of hug. The picture was in a cheesy white heart shaped frame with small pink hearts all over it. I quickly glanced at Nick and he seemed to be beaming slightly. I looked up at Clawhauser to find he had disappeared from his chair. I hopped up on top of the desk to find that he was lying on the ground nearly having a seizure from holding in his laughter.

"Clawhauser what is this?" I asked confused

He giggled again before responding "It's a present for your 1 year anniversary of working together"

I looked at Nick in surprise, I hadn't actually realised it but today was the anniversary of the day we were partnered together. From the expression on his face he hadn't realised either. Although... there was a hint of a smirk in the corners of his mouth. I was about to question that but the bell rang signalling that we should be at the bullpen by now.

Panicked I said to Nick "Come on, we need to hurry up or Bogo will have us on traffic duty for the next month"

"Alright Carrots, I'll just be a minute. I'll catch up" He responded annoyingly calmly.

I didn't protest and began jogging towards the bullpen door. As I went I faintly heard Nick talking to Clawhauser.

"Hey Ben, do you know any good Pred-Prey restaurants?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Nick's POV**

"I'm sorry?" Clawhauser gasped "Predator and prey restaurants?". This was accompanied with an over dramatic paws over mouth movement. Then he leapt out of his chair in glee and excitement. It kind of just looked like his spine sneezed. "Are you taking Judy on a date?" He leant in close so he was practically inches away from my face. I put a finger on his nose and gently pushed him away.

"Personal space Ben" I reminded him, "We spoke about this before remember?". Clawhauser quickly backed up with his paws flying to his mouth again like they were on magnets.

"I am so sorry Nick" He gasped frantically gesturing at me like he was trying to create an infinite supply of kinetic energy.

I slightly backed off to avoid his flailing paws and then stopped. "It's alright Ben, but do you know any good restaurants? I wanted to take Judy out to dinner for the anniversary but any reservation I made was rejected." I asked him carefully staying out of paw flailing range.

He suddenly looked gravely serious and gazed down in a slightly scary way. "Restaurants have rejected them? Why?" He asked partly confused and partly furious. He was beginning to scare me a bit so I backed up again before replying.

"I don't know why, they kept accusing me of trying to trick a bunny into something so I had to keep explaining that I wasn't trying to do anything to the bunny and that we were partners. Almost all of them hung up immediately after that. I think they thought I meant partners like... a couple I guess." I explained sighing. "I guess a lot of people still don't like Pred-Prey couples"

There was another gasp from Clawhauser but this was a more startled kind of gasp. It seemed to be directed at something tall, heavily breathing and right behind me. I slowly turned on the spot like I was on a crank and saw Chief Bogo towering over me glaring down at me.

"OFFICER WILDE!" He shouted at me causing me to recoil from his voice. "WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE BULLPEN!?"

"I was just talking to Officer Clawhauser about a case me and Judy... sorry Officer Hopps were working on last week and if we had any outstanding paperwork for it" I quickly told him. Bogo just furrowed his bushy brow in irritation.

"Whatever, just get to the Bullpen before I kick your ass" Bogo snorted at me. I was eager to comply and sped off to the Bullpen to join Judy.

I quickly entered the room before the Chief could catch up and walked towards the front of the room to rejoin Judy. I walked past several of my fellow officers taking part in an arm wrestling competition. "Hey Wilde" barked Officer Wolfen, a timber wolf with an attitude and an ego the size of the elephant in the room. "Why don't you join in?" He asked snarling at his current opponent who he was inches away from beating. I gently backed away, I had made that mistake at the end of my first week at the ZPD and was in a sling for the next 2 months.

"Thanks for the offer Howly but I'd rather keep my right hand in usable condition" I replied giving him my perfected smug grin. He snarled at the nickname but didn't push the issue. I climbed up onto the chair beside Judy. Since the majority of the mammals at the ZPD were larger than us all of the chairs were as well so we could both fit on the same chair as to not take up 2 chairs.

"Hey Carrots, how you doing?" I asked her. She responded by planting her forehead on the desk which required her to stand on the tips of her feet.

"I think Officer Wolfen is trying to flirt with me again" She groaned from the desk. I glanced over at the offending wolf. He was glancing at Judy while he was arm wrestling a tiger, I noticed he had rolled up his sleeves to reveal his muscled arms and was smirking in our direction.

"Do you need me to go and use my wolf repellent on him?" I joked

"You have wolf repellent?" Judy asked, oblivious as always.

"Well of course, do you think bunnies are the only animals scared of bigger animals? I know foxes are the cleverest, best looking and smoothest creatures alive but there are bigger ones out there" I replied treating her to my rare joking grin instead of my usual smug one.

She glanced at me again and again I was almost certain she was blushing. Why was she blushing? I wondered this briefly before Chief Bogo walked in through the side door to a chorus of hoots and fists banging the desks from the larger officers surrounding us. I joined in while Judy remained sat bolt upright like an adorably perfect little statue... Perfect?

I wondered what had led me to thinking that and then realised Judy was nudging me. I quickly snapped back to full awareness and realised Bogo was glaring at me again.

"WILDE! DID YOU HEAR ME?" He boomed at me.

"Yes" I blurted, "Parking duty"

Bogo's glare became even more severe for a moment before softening slightly and grunting to himself. "Lucky guess". "Report to the depot to get your car, you'll be patrolling Savannah Central today" He said before promptly dismissing the remaining animals and walking out the door he entered through.

I and Judy both hopped down from the chair (No pun intended) and made our way towards the depot. Luckily since we were partnered together anytime we were given parking duty we were given a bigger car to accommodate me rather than Judy's first joke mobile. We reached the depot and greeted the cranky sheep on duty who threw us the keys and waved us away. "Always a pleasure to see you sheepbreath" I called at him as we left. He bleated angrily.

"Do you always have to be so mean?" Judy asked giving me a nasty look. I feigned hurt and put my hands over my heart.

"Ahh you wound me Carrots, mean? Me? I'm not average in the slightest" I replied grinning at her. She punched me in the shoulder just hard enough for it to hurt but not hard enough for it to put my arm out of commission.

"You're such a dumb fox" She chuckled leaving me to rub my arm sheepishly.

We soon made it to Savannah Central and began driving down the streets looking for expired meters, I think I only ever saw about 3 but Judy was just leaping all over the streets placing tickets on any car that dared still be in an expired meters' area. All I was there for was to keep the car running.

As Judy was hopping around like she was on the mother of all caffeine highs I got a text on my phone. I normally don't look at my phone while on duty but I was pretty unnecessary at the moment so I had a quick look.

"Oh it's from Ben" I said to myself. I opened the message and read it.

"Hey Nicky sorry I couldn't tell you earlier because the chief turned up but you asked me about restaurants. There's a great one called The Open Plains on main street in Savannah Central, it's Pred-Prey and they're accepting of all couples there. I've been there a few times, the food is great. Enjoy Nicky :)"

I closed the message down and glanced out the window, it was just down the street. I quickly looked around for Judy, she was out of sight for the moment so I took the opportunity to quickly dart out of the car and up the sidewalk to reach the door of the restaurant.

I entered and walked to the podium where a suited tiger waiter was stood. "Good morning Officer" He beamed at me "How can I help the ZPD today?"

"Actually I'm here to book a table for 2 for about 8 o'clock" I replied. He looked momentarily surprised to see a fox ordering a table but quickly snapped out of it.

"Of course sir, I assume it is for yourself and another guest?" He asked politely making a note on his little electronic pad.

"That's right" I responded pleased that for once I wasn't being rejected.

"What is the species of your guest?" He asked quietly "I have to ask so our chefs know what to expect".

"She's a rabbit... I think a cottontail but i'm not entirely sure, does that matter much?" I asked sheepishly.

"No not really sir, most kinds of rabbit are on the same menu so it should all be fine" He replied adding to his note. He tapped one last time and was responded with a gentle beep. "Alright sir, you have been booked. We look forward to seeing you later this evening" He told me giving me a little bow as I turned to leave.

"Thanks a lot" I called over my shoulder as I walked out the door. I turned out of the door and saw Judy waiting by the car.

Now... how to give the news?


	3. Chapter 3

**Judy's POV**

Urgh.

Nick had disappeared again. I know he's my partner and I like him a lot but he really gets on my nerves sometimes. Whenever he gets bored he just wanders off and comes back in a bit.

I leaned back against the car, tapping my foot on the ground impatiently and looking around for him. I was there for a few minutes before there was a sudden tapping from behind me that nearly made me jump out of my fur.

"So are you getting in or what Carrots?" Nick asked from the driver's seat of the car smirking at me like usual. I was too busy trying to stop my heart from doing flips at the sight of him to realise how confused I was at how the hell he managed to get in the car without me noticing.

I gave him a little grin in response and hopped over the car to the opposite side and climbed in through the window that Nick had left open surprising him. "Whoa there, what's with the gymnastics?" He asked, a little taken back by the display. I just shrugged my shoulders at him and gave my best 'I don't know' face I could. He chuckled and started up the car to move to the next street.

I never knew moving one street across could take so long. Then again I still wasn't used to Savannah Central's mad traffic, I guess it made sense that so many cheetahs and such animals would have a lot of fast cars but did they have to be such idiots at driving?

After narrowly avoiding death by car crash several times we finally made it to the next street over and I carefully got out of the car, still a little shaky from all the close encounters and moved over to the sidewalk by Nick's door and stood there for a moment. Nick stuck his head out the window just next to me. "Hey Carrots, why don't you take this one a bit slower and why don't I come help you with it?" He asked me with genuine concern.

"Erm, sure Nick" I replied, a bit uncertain. He then got out of the car and gave me a little nudge to get me moving. We got to work.

Despite Nick's warning to slow down I was still performing the same as normal and leaving him in the dust while I gave out righteous justice in the form of parking tickets. After I was finished I went back to the car to find that Nick was not there. I just chuckled to myself remembering he had come to help me and that I'd left him behind, I turned around to see him stumbling towards me, his blue uniform stuck to him with sweat and panting madly.

He reached me and practically collapsed onto the hood of the car."Didn't... I tell... you to... slow down?" He wheezed.

"Yeah.. sorry about that Nicky" I said placing a hand on his shoulder

"It's cool Carrots" He replied standing up and getting his breath back suspiciously quickly. "Anyway I wanted to ask you something" He told me.

"Of course, go ahead Nick" I responded

"I was wondering if you'd want to go..." He began but stopped gulping and blushing

"Go where Nick?" I asked confused.

He took a quick breath and then exhaled. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight" He said slowly and nervously.

I was surprised to say the least, I hadn't expected something like that from Nick. I just stood there and stared at him for a moment. "You want to go to dinner tonight?" I repeated dumbfounded.

He shuffled his feet nervously then replied "Yes, it is our anniversary remember?"

I just stared at him for a few more seconds and then leaped at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso. "Of course I'd want to go!" I squealed into his ear.

I think he smiled, it was hard to tell with my face buried in the soft fur of his neck. "Great" He said with genuine happiness, "Well let's finish up our shift and then we can get ready".

I removed my face from his neck and let go of him dropping to the floor beaming. "Let's do that"

You know the saying "Time flies when you're having fun"? Well when you're looking forward to something it drags by like a sloth in the slow lane. The rest of our shift seemed to last much longer than it normally did but then, mercifully, we finally finished our shift and clocked off for the weekend.

"Well Carrots" Nick said to me as we walked down the main steps of Precinct 1 "I'll be at your apartment to pick you up at half 7, don't keep me waiting" He told me beaming his adorable little face off.

"Alright Nicky, I'll see you then" I called at him waving as he left. I stood on the top of the stairs for a moment and gave a little involuntary hop of excitement and an excited giggle. I was going to dinner with Nick! I was so unbelievably excited. I hadn't felt this excited since the Gazelle concert after the Night Howlers case. I didn't know why but the thought of spending more time with Nick made me want to melt inside.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. Oh crap.

"Hey there Hopps" smirked Officer Wolfen, flexing even while resting his hand on my shoulder.

I gave a silent groan of frustration and grudgingly replied. "Hello Officer" I said with as much passive aggressiveness as I could.

"So Judy" He continued, ignoring my obvious signs. "How'd you like to go out tonight? You know you, me, some music and just see what happens" He asked holding out a hand smugly as if expecting me to immediately swoon and fall into his arms.

I silently thanked the gods that I had an excuse to not go anywhere with this wolf. I took a step away from him and spoke up "Errr... no. I'm going out with Nick tonight so thanks but no thanks" I stated and promptly turned on my paws and walked away from him and his gobsmacked expression.

As I walked back to my apartment I was thinking to myself "Now then... what to wear?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Nick's POV**

The walk back to my apartment was a long one. That might have been because I missed the tram but it was also because my heart was too busy fluttering and I was desperately trying to come up with ways to continue my plan. A sly grin appeared on my face as I thought the best way to bring on Step 2.

I was too busy planning this out I didn't notice my apartment building door right in front of me.

*Thump*

"Ow, bloody hell. I need to pay more attention" I exclaimed to myself. I opened the door paying particular attention to not bump into the door again so I was surprised again when my foot solidly collided with the small step just behind the door and I dropped like a sack of potatoes.

*Thump*

As I lay, face pressed into the rough and dirty carpet I briefly just considered dying of embarrassment before picking myself up and walking to the stairs to my floor. Oh wait.. the elevator was working for once.

I walked into the elevator and pressed the button for floor 3. There was the satisfying ding of reaching my floor and I stepped forward.

The door didn't open.

*Thump*

"FUCKING HELL!"

\- 5 Minutes Later -

I was staring at my open wardrobe trying desperately to think of what to wear. It seemed my habit of only buying very stylish Hawaiian style shirts was coming back to bite me in the tail. I was starting to get desperate, realising that I couldn't see any shirt that wasn't Hawaiian or my spare uniform. I was moving shirts aside to see anything else imbetween them that wasn't immediately in view when there was a knock at my door.

I glanced at the clock. It was only 6 so it couldn't have been Judy. With slight trepidation I went to the door and opened it slowly. I saw a large wall of black silk and looked up to see a stern looking polar bear staring down at me.

"Nicholas Wilde?" The bear half asked half stated.

"Y... yes that's me" I gulped nervously.

He continued staring at me for a moment before holding out a package. I slowly took the package and with his business done the polar bear turned and walked promptly towards the elevator which he could barely fit into.

I shut the door and laid the package down on the kitchen table. There was a note on top of it. It was written in an impossibly neat hand and was obviously high quality. I took the note off the top of the package and began to read.

'My good friend Nicholas,

I have heard from an employee of mine that you have booked a table tonight at one of my many establishments. You claimed that you were bring a Cottontail rabbit with you so I can only assume that you are taking Ms Hopps.

As you know, Ms Hopps is my Granddaughter's godmother and she favours you so you are like one of the family as well.

And so as family I offer you a gift, a fine silk suit I have had for years that was once given to my father by an old friend as a symbolic gift. I now return this to you as you should rightfully have it.

I have also taken the liberty to upgrade you to the table reserved for my personal guests or family and have also given the word that you are not to be charged for anything.

I do so hope you both have an enjoyable night.

Mr Big'

I gently placed the note to the side of the package and carefully opened it revealing a black silk suit much like the ones that all of Mr Big's polar bears wear except sized for a fox. I gently lifted it up to admire it. It was clearly expensive and extremely well made as well as being my exact size. Upon closer inspection I saw a small label just underneath the collar. It was a small pale green label with simple black writing. 'Wilde's Suits and Tailoring'

I dropped the suit onto the table staring at that label. That was my Dad's shop. The only suit shop in Zootopia for foxes. His pride and joy. And his death.

I didn't have anything else that reminded me of him. This suit was now all I had left of him.

I picked it up again and felt the silk underneath my paws. I took a deep breath and began putting it on.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit, the suit looked amazing. It was all well made black silk apart from a white shirt and a dark red silk bow tie. "Thanks Dad" I said to the suit.

I looked at the clock again, it was quarter past 7. Time to go pick up Judy.

I left my apartment and walked to the elevator and took it down to the ground floor. As I was about to leave a devious idea came to mind. I quickly looked from side to side to make sure nobody was there and I pulled the floor 3 button out of the panel and put it in my pocket.

I walked to the parking lot and pulled a key out of my pocket. I pressed the beeper and the door unlocked on my Bentley Phantom, a token from Mr Big from the old days before his Grandmamma passed. I unconsciously noticed myself performing the same action the bears did that night at his mansion when she was mentioned. I shook my head and climbed into the driver's seat.

I arrived outside of the Pangolin Arms at precisely half past 7 and stepped out of the car to go and collect Judy. I knocked on the front door of her apartment. She opened the door suspiciously quickly and gasped, staring at my suit.

I was too busy to notice this as I was busy staring at Judy, she was wearing a sparkly yet elegant cocktail dress with gaps in the sides for her legs and... hang on was her fur shining? I blinked a few times and looked at her again, yeah her fur was definitely shining.

"WILDE!" Judy practically shouted in my face.

I flinched from the sudden shout. "Sorry Carrots, I blanked out for a minute, shall we go?" I asked with forced casualness while praying she didn't notice how nervous I was.

She beamed at me clutching a sparkly little purse "Let's go". I led the way to my car with her literally hopping behind me. I stepped out of her way and opened the passenger side door for her gesturing overdramatically.

She gasped again, "You rented a car like this?"

I smirked. "Nope, this is actually my car." I replied smugly.

She looked at me impressed, "Very nice Nicky" and then climbed inside.

I gently closed the door and got in the driver's side and we set off.

It was difficult to stop myself from constantly looking at Judy while driving, she really did look like a Goddess sat next to me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and hoped she didn't notice.

We soon reached the restaurant and we parked in the car park just next to it. Again I hopped out the car and opened the door for Judy while bowing sarcastically. She got out and gently smacked me across the muzzle groaning, "Such a dumb fox".

We walked through the front door and was immediately greeted by the same waiter that I booked the table with. "Ah Mr and Mrs Wilde, your table is ready" He told us giving a polite little bow and gesturing to an archway into a separate section of the restaurant.

I noticed Judy give off an adorable little squeak at the waiter's mistake but I just grinned, then I thought a minute. 'That actually sounds nice' I thought to myself as we followed the waiter to a large table covered with expensive cutlery and glassed and... well pretty much expensive everything. "It's so nice to have friends of Mr Big with us tonight" the waiter continued as he pulled back the two chairs at the head of the table.

We both sat down as the waiter handed us the menus. "Would you like to start with drinks?" the waiter asked pulling out a notepad.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake please" Judy piped up, I looked at her and chuckled.

"I'll have the same please waiter" I added. He nodded and went towards the kitchen.

"So Carrots, what do you think?" I gestured to the restaurant and the table.

"It's absolutely amazing but... how can you possibly afford all of this?" She replied a bit worried.

"Cool yourself Carrots, it's all paid for." I said leaning back on my chair casually.

"Really? By who?" She asked obviously surprised.

I looked at an approaching figure and chuckled to myself again. "Have a look for yourself" I gestured to the looming figure.

Koslov was stood at the end of the table holding his paws out with the usual presence of Mr Big sat in his chair. "Greetings my friends, I hope the night goes well for you so far?" He greeted cordially.

A flustered looking tiger quickly appeared with a tray of drinks, handing me and Judy our milkshakes and carefully opening a tiny bottle of wine for Mr Big and handing him a glass.

"Yes it is so far, thank you Mr Big" Judy replied stepping over to him and exchanging the customary kisses before returning to her seat.

"I am glad, do not worry for I shall not be here for long" He said taking a sip of his wine. "I have business to return to but I wanted to personally wish you a good evening and I also have a small gift for the two of you since I have heard from a.. friend of mine at the ZPD that you have been working together for a year now"

Koslov put a paw in his pocket and held out a small box and placed it on the table between us.

"I do so hope you enjoy the food my friends, please do let me know is anything is unsatisfactory." He said as Koslov turned and began to leave the restaurant.

Just as Koslov left the waiter reappeared. "Are you ready to order now or do you need more time?" He politely asked.

I ordered a chicken and bacon pasta bake and Judy ordered a vegetable risotto. The waiter wrote down the orders and left to the kitchen again.

Both of us turned our attentions to the small box between us again.

"What is it Nick?" Judy asked impatiently.

I shrugged, "I don't know, my X-ray vision isn't working at the minute" I replied as sarcastically as I possibly could.

She quietly groaned and picked up the box, slowly opening it. She put the lid on the table and squealed in excitement at the contents. She reached into the box and pulled out 2 tickets for a sold out Gazelle concert the next week.

"Wow that's great" I said at the sight of them. I had actually tried to get a hold of some but they sold out practically overnight.

Judy squealed again, "Nick we are going right?" She asked beaming her face off.

"Of course we are Carrots" I replied returning a smile.

"Excuse me but your meals are here" The waiter appeared from nowhere and placed our plates in front of us before departing again.

"This is probably the fastest I've ever been served at any restaurant in my life" Judy exclaimed digging into her risotto.

"Well that's probably because this place is owned by the most infamous crime boss in Zootopia that we happen to be friends with" I replied giving her a little grin before digging into my meal.

A short way into the meal Judy asked me a question that took me off guard a little bit. "So Nicky" She began, "How come you've never showed me where you live?" She asked genuinely curious.

I nearly choked on a chunk of chicken before replying. "I dunno, I've never really had a reason to but if you want to see it then I shall show you it tonight in all of its glory" I said while gesturing at her with my glass. This couldn't have been going any better.

We finished our meals just as the waiter came by to take away our plates and see if wanted dessert.

"Could I have the carrot cake?" Judy asked. I laughed at her.

"So typical Carrots" I chuckled to myself. She just stuck her tongue out at me.

"And you sir?" The waiter asked me.

"I'll have a slice of blueberry pie please"

"Alright and will those orders be with cream or ice cream?" The waiter asked.

"Ice cream" we both said simultaneously. The waiter nodded and disappeared.

Two delicious desserts later we both walked back to the car and set off back to my apartment. Judy was sat on the seat and just staring at me nearly the whole ride back which was a little distracting but we soon made it to the parking lot. Once again I opened her door for her with a bow and she walked towards the building. I looked at her as she walked away, my gaze lingering on her behind for a moment before licking my lips and following her.


End file.
